Anime Playboy: One Piece Version
by Miledman2
Summary: In a world of crime and law, one mobster will show the world, that anyone can fight the law and still have a great time. Luffy is the next playboy in the series with him being the crime boss and having a great time. Rated M for lemons, harem, Disclaimer to Oda. AU, etc. Enjoy.
1. Singing Sensation

**Hey Ya'll, how are you? I am back with another story to my Anime Playboy series, this time with Luffy from One Piece as a crime lord this time. And the first lucky Lady is Carina from One Piece Film Gold, she is one of his bar singers. The rest will be self explanatory.**

 **~ This is my spontaneous postings of stories, so don't expect a consistent timeframe and order of which I post, I apologize.**

 **~ As usual, Disclaimer to Oda.**

 **~ The chapter was aided by Tonlor, read his stories.**

 **~ Warning, intense lemon and adult content.**

 **~ Enjoy.**

* * *

In a world of business, crime and corrupt politicians, it was a fresh start for up coming mobsters, gangsters and crime lords who wish to make their names in the world. However, one new comer has his own vision of how to run his organization of crime, instead of drugs, guns or human trafficking. He was going to provide protection for people who is willing to pay him, though it may not be pretty in the eyes of the society. In a big metropolitan port city, with 12 million people and a major river leading to the ocean. He owns 40 establishments in the city, ranging from brothels, ports, transportations, brewery, slaughter houses, institutions and speak easies.

Speaking of Speak Easies, it was early one night as he was at one of his establishments for business called "Monkey's Jungle". It was all bright, lit up with lights, neon lights, jazz music and lots of people's partying, chatter and laughters. And at the big stage were the big jazz band was playing, came a very stunning sight, in a sparkly silver dress, with light straps and shows off a generous amount of busom, crimson fur garment around her shoulders. She had a amazing curvaceous hour figure, the dress really hugged her form, showing off her round hips, slender waist and busty busom. And her purple hair was all in a bundle with a flower and accompanied with her blue eyes. As the Jazz band started to play she grabbed the mic and started to sing.

*The Game of Love - Sarah Menescal*

Everyone was entranced by her angelic voice, especially the guys, many people went down to the dance floor to start dancing. Speaking of guys, new gang lord Luffy in a black tux and red short underneath with his signature hat was watching with amazement. But he was called back to the table with a few other gang lords by the names of Eustass Kidd, who owned guns auto repair and chop shops, Trafalgar Law who owned medical and pharmaceutical facilities , and Basil Hawkin who owned occult and fortune telling shops. And they began to talk.

Kidd began with "It's quite interesting to know that the rookie of the port would invite us to one of his establishments for business." Law then said "Well it is important to make allies in this world with the cops going all out on us." Basil then asked "So then Strawhat, what kind of business do you wish to talk about?"

Luffy then said "Well, with the police coming for us, it is as Law said, important to stick together, and with my connects inside the departments, I know when they plan to make their next move."

Kidd then said "Well that's awfully kind of you, but sounds like you want something out of us for your protection services." Luffy then replied "It is only for a small fee and merchandise from each of your business, I mean, we can't do everything with just protection."

The three other gang lords looked at each other and Basil said "It does make sense, and we have been getting less clients to work with ever since the new P.C. of the Police Department took over." Luffy adjusted his tie and said "So, shall we proceed with our arrangements?"

They then looked towards Luffy and Law answered "We will need some time to think about this. We'll give you a call." Luffy nodded in agreement as the four shook hands with each other and the three left the establishment while Luffy continued to watch the show and had another drink.

He went to the bar to get it where one of his guys works at, his close boys named Sanji, he is a fine chef and brewer. Sanji served his boss a drink as he asked "So, what do you think they will say?" Luffy took a sip and replied "If they know what is good for them, then they would do it. And for us, because divided we don't stand a chance of surviving."

Sanji then said while cleaning one of his glasses "So how are those brothels of your coming along?" Luffy then looked at him to say "The girls are doing fine, known of the clients they have been with are causing them problems, discomfort, nor are they doing things unprotected."

Sanji then said "Well, that's good to know." Luffy then turned to him and asked "What's news with Zoro and his operation?" Sanji replied "Well he reported that the shipments of boozes and meat is successful without much problems."

Luffy curious for the last bit asked "Not much, meaning?" Sanji replied "Well there was a dock guard and a cop, but they were payed off." Luffy replied "alright."

Sanji then asked "You planning to stay for the party tonight?" Luffy took the last sip of his drink and said "Nah, gonna take myself home soon, just waiting on someone." Sanji then asked "Who?"

And then Luffy was embraced by a well busty woman from behind, she then said "Hey Luffy!" Luffy smiled back and said "Hey Carina!" They then embraced and even shared a kiss. They then separated and Luffy said "I will be heading out now, I trust you have everything in hand?"

Sanji nodded his head in confirmation, Luffy then turned Carina and said "Well shall we?" Carina then said "We shall." She then put and arm around his shoulder while Luffy put his arm around her waist. And they walked out to his red sports car to head to his home, Sanji then said "Lucky bastard that gets all the women."

(Luffy's House)

They then drove to Luffy's Mediterranean styled house on the edge of the city, it was fairly large (3-4 floors), large circular driveway with multiple house sections. With a garage, the larger section as the main house, and the other for storage and other stuff, but it has vast amount of outdoor space. He uses it for his outdoor activities, tennis, dojo, dirt bike track, basketball, go cart racing, etc.. They then head inside and was greeted by Luffy's personal butler, Luffy said "Hey Bob, could you prepare the bedroom? We have a guest staying for the night." Bob then replied nonchalant "Certainly sir." He then went to the bedroom to prepare it.

While Luffy and Carina went to get another glass of whiskey from his bar as they continued to talk. They sat down on the couch just across from the bar which was rich Corinthian leather. Carina started off with "Thanks again for allowing me to sing at your bar, I really love to test out my voice." Luffy then said "No problem, anytime really, it is always nice to have a lovely lady with an angelic voice like yours."

Carina blushed a bit at Luffy's compliment about her singing voice as no one really said that before. Shen then asked "And listen, I hope the pay you give me isn't too ludicrous." Luffy then said after taking a sip "No at all, these are tough times and a former their like you shouldn't starve."

Carina chuckled as she recalled out she gave you her past life as a burglar, she then said "Well you should meet my partner, her appetite is almost as big as mine." Luffy then said "I can't wait to meet her, I wonder if she is good at other things as well." Carina smiled and then said "Well, why don't I show you what your in for?"

The then put h glass down on a table and got up to move towards Luffy who was just sitting there smiling back. She then straddles him with her plump thighs and hips and wraps her arms around his neck closely. As they starred into each other's eyes, Carina then moved in to claim his handsome and moist lips.

(Lemon scene)

Her moist lips and his lips are fiercely connected to one another, with saliva lubricating them so they don't feel uncomfortable while kissing. They are also exchanging saliva with each other while twirling their tongues around and moaning in pleasure. While this was going on, Carina was busy holding Luffy tighter with one of her hands combing through his black hair and squeezing her fairly large bust against his muscular chest. While she was doing that, Luffy was busy undoing the knot in her hair, letting it fall down slightly past her shoulders. While his other hands was busy moving doe and groping her round and pliable booty with his strong fingers.

Carina ended up removing herself from the kiss as she gasped from the intense care Luffy was giving her. When she calmed down, she then started to gyrate her hips on his, getting him all worked up and ready for the main course. Luffy was grunting as this was happening, he then moved one of his hands to her soft , bouncy globes ands started to squeeze them. Carina was grunting from the pleasure Luffy was inducing onto her as her mouth was gapping open and holding him tightly.

Luffy then heard from Bob that the room is ready for them, so then he moved his hands from her breasts down to her butt again. He grasped it and then lifted her up and told her to hold on tightly, she did just that and they moved quickly to his room. Carina was gasping as she could feel her womanhood through her clothes getting rubbed by Luffy's crotch.

They then made it to his room, and then he set her down on his bed, they were looking at each other with anticipation. They then embraced each other once more for a fiery make out session as their arms passionately roamed their bodies. After a while, they then separated their mouths to their disappointments, but they moved things along. As Carina, moved down while siting on the bed to his pants as she was unbuttoning them.

She was eager to receive the price that was in his pants, and when she was finished pulling them down, she was gifted with the massive sausage that was in his boxer. She could not get her eyes off it, it was hypnotizing, and then the next thing she did was grabbed the waist band of his underwear and pulled them down. When she did she was smacked right in the face with his meat rod, without his trunks, it is much more alluring to her.

She then reached up to grasp it which she could barely do with her hand with how thick it was. She then started to stroke it vigorously as she could feel it ever pulse and radiate heat in her grasp. Even at semi erection, it was still big, but now at full throttle, it was just down right monsterous. She was in a trance and was drooling a bit, which she licked her lips and then proceeded to lick the tip.

After lubing it up a bit, she then brought her whole mouth onto it, it was just so damn big that she could have sworn her jaw was going to be dislocated. It took her some time for her to get accustomed to the size, so she then brought her hands down to her breasts and her womanhood. She started rubbing her best assets ferociously, her nipples becoming hard and ever more sensitive through the fabric. While her womanhood becomes moist with the love juices that are flowing out of her in staining her panties.

After a while, she finally got use to the enormous piece of meat that was in her mouth, she then started to move back and forth on the rod she was sucking. It was a bit fishy but it wasn't at all unpleasant to her in anyway, she was moaning while doing that with her sexy voice.

Luffy could tell that if she had shouted out loud, it would have been a shout from heaven itself. He was also gasping from how good he felt, he then put his hands on her head and combed his fingers into her hair as he gave her more cock to suck. Carina was a bit taken back they the sudden assertion but again was not at all mad, not one bit.

The two have been at this for quite some time, however after a while, they were getting close to their releases. Carina increased the rate of her head bobbing along with the aid of Luffy's hands, while she continued to touch herself vigorously. After a few more thrusts and strokes, both lovers finally reached their releases, with Carina squirting her juices first, then Luffy ejaculating into her mouth.

Carina was taken back by the large amount of semen that entered her mouth and down her throat. This lasted for a full minute before Luffy was finished, he pulled out, but not before he spurted one more load into her mouth.

Carina slushed it around her mouth a bit before she swallowed it sensually, she enjoyed the experience. She could definitely tell her panties are soaked from where climax, though she was still rubbing from how good that felt. They were both breathing heavily as they were sweating a bit just from only a blowjob.

They then moved on with the next phase of the game, Luffy then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. Carina was entranced by his muscular form, a form that befits both a model, wrestler and fertility God. Luffy smiled a bit and then grabbed her hands and then lead them to his chest which he let her feel him up.

After a bit, he then reached down to lock lips with her again, and it was fierce, with their tongues battling it out and their soft lips touching, who wouldn't want to be on either of the receiving or giving ends? While that was going on, Luffy took this opportunity to reach down and grope her perfect melons again through her dress.

After a while, he then reached around to undo her dress, which she smiled and then the straps fall off her shoulders and let dress fall slowly. Luffy had to admit, she had an amazing rack on her without the dress on, he then moved down to drop then started to suck on her breasts.

Carina was gasping from how good it was to have him suckle on her tits, she knew that no milk would come out, but she would like that to happen one day. She had her arms wrapped around his back while he was doing the work, with both hands on each breast while he alternates between the two. She felt like she was going to climax again despite not touching her, but it was still getting to her none the less.

And after a while, one more suckle and Carina fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, for some reason. It is as if an overwhelming will or force was flowing into her, weakening her ability to resist (if she wanted to anyway) and just fall more for him.

She then looked up to see him right at the edge of the bed and saw his still stiff member and they smiled as they were ready for the main course. She then crawled back on the bed and rested her head on the pillows while Luffy climbed up on the bed after her and was right on top of her. With both of them sweaty, naked, in heat and already lubricated, they then prepared for the most eventful night of their (her) life. He guided his member to her womanhood and rubbed on it a bit, before he inserted his member all the way into her.

Carina with her eyes wide open and gapping mouth was frozen stiff and arching her back from how big, powerful and good his member felt inside her. She was hugging Luffy so tightly that any person would have their spine snapped, lucky for Luffy he was both so strong, tough and yet flexible.

After a while, Carina managed to relax a bit, and with teary eyes, she let Luffy continue with what he wants. Luffy complies and proceeds to begin his piston inside her moist and fresh snatch while holding onto her tightly. Carina could not explain why this was happening, her will and stamina was weakening, it was as if she was falling into the depths of pleasure.

As Luffy was picking up speed, his thrusts were getting more powerful and more exact into Carina. Each thrusts was making the bed shack from the force, Carina had to hold on for dear life, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. With her boobs squeezing against his muscular chest they were still jiggling from the force of the impacts.

Luffy and Carina then looked into each other's eyes while Luffy thrusts into her, they then shared another kiss with each other. Luffy could tell that she was getting worn out by his power and that she was close to climaxing. Thankfully for him, he was getting close himself so she doesn't have to feel alone in the experience.

After a few more intense thrusts and grinds on her hips, Carina shouted out loud that she was cumming and screamed as she squirted around his member. Luffy then picked up the pace even more to try and climax, as as he grunted, he did just that. Carina felt herself being filled up with his warm and gooy seed, it was even potent and fertile at that, good thing she was on the pill (for now).

After a while, Luffy and Carina slumped down after finishing their climaxes after a full minute. They were breathing heavily and sweating insanely, their sweat mixing with each other as their bodies laid connected.

Luffy then moved up a bit to see Carina just laying on the bed beautifully, heaving and breathing. Luffy was wondering if she had enough and just wanted to rest, but then Carina got a little bit angry from him doubting her. She then suddenly, flipped them over so that she was on top and riding him, she would not be taken lightly.

However from his overwhelming libido, she would be proven wrong, as she was continuing her bouncing, she was making such a pleasure filled face. Her bouncing was making her pliable sexy body ripple with vibrations and her breasts bounce up and down.

Luffy then moved his hands onto her round and luscious booty, Carina gasped by his groping, she loved how he pays attention with her rear end. She then used her hands and placed them on his chest for support, cuz only one knows she needs it.

The bouncing becomes more rough as Luffy started thrusting his hips as well, he then moved his hands up to her round milk balloons. Carina had her eyes wide open with them rolled up to her skull and with her drooling tongue hanging out.

Luffy then got a wicked idea, he then brought one of his hands down to her rear end and then lifted it up and brought smacking on her lower cheek. That was the breaking point for her, as the pleasure overwhelmed her and lost all of her strength and senses.

She just escalated right away to the edge of climaxing, and after a few more thrusts, she did just that. She squirted once more around his crotch, Luffy managed to hold out for a bit before he would continue. He would continue, but noticed that Carina just lost consciousness and just fell straight on his chest.

He guessed that he most over been too powerful for her, so he just did her a favor and just decided to finish up inside her. Though she was unconscious, her womanhood was still tight like a vice, which would cause Luffy to climax soon.

Soon enough. After a few more powerful thrusts, he did just that, his third climax was surprisingly no less the amount of the other two. Her womanhood would then be fill to the point of overflowing and spilling out of her vagina.

After a full minute of that, Luffy then rested for a bit before gently moving Carina to rest on the side of the bed. His essence was leaking out of her womanhood and onto the bed, he could tell that it was going to be a lot coming out while a lot staying in. This was however the best night of her life.

(Lemon Scene End)

After a few hours or so, Carina then slightly started to open her eyes, though it was still dark out. She saw that she was naked, sweaty, and her hair was in shambles, she then remember what happened to make this so. She then blushed from how intense and how good it felt and looked down to see her womanhood still leaking with his essence.

She was slightly overjoyed by this, she then looked over to her lover laying next to her in the bed. She smiled by how peaceful he sleeps, he then managed to wake up to see her naked for.

Luffy then laid up and said "Hey, how was your nap?" Carina replied "It was good, too bad I lost consciousness for the second creampie." Luffy then said "Yeah. Sorry about that, hopefully I can make it up to you some how." Carina then thought to herself for a moment and then smirk devilishly, she said "Well I was thinking, next time we do it, could you um...stick it in my ass?"

Luffy just stood blank for a moment and smiled, Carina then jumped a bit when she felt a hand grope her rear again, not only that, felt a finger poke her back door as well. Carina then asked "Is that a yes?" Luffy then said "You bet!" And with that, the two went back to bed together, cuddling and all the good stuff.

* * *

 **~ Thank ya'll for reading, like and comment if you enjoyed it.**

 **~ I don't know who will be next, but next Anime Playboy to appear is Natsu from Fairy Tail, so stay tuned for that.**

 **~ In the mean time, stay beautiful.**


	2. In the Service of God

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be Conis as a Nun.**

 **~Thanks are in order to Tonlor for his contributions to this idea, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It has been an interesting few weeks, while the police have been making headway on cracking on criminal organizations, the major ones are making bold moves. With the Straw Hat Gang, they have been making their own interesting moves as of late, they decided to spread their influence to other neighboring cities.

There was one, not too far down the highway that was only slightly smaller than his own home metropolitan city, it went by the name of Los Skypia. It was too was by the coast and has its own share of lacking in civil stability, ripe for the picking of crime lords.

As Luffy, with his close friends and henchmen Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were driving down the highway to Los Skypia to assess what was the best places to set up shop for their operations. They were accompanied by a few of their enforcer groups in following cars behind their own.

As the town was getting into sight, Luffy then said "Wow, that is quite a nice looking town." Usopp then said "it does, I even heard that it has one the most religious influences out of the other cities." Sanji then said "I am mostly looking forward to meeting the women there, honest and pure acting, looking forward to making them dishonest when they meet me." Zoro then said "I am just looking for a nice quiet place to lay low for a while to get some shut eye."

As they entered the town, that is when they realized that they were mistaken about the town itself. From a distance, Los Skypia may have appeared as a beautiful town, but as they got into town, the buildings appear to have been through some sort of war zone.

Usopp asked while still driving them "What do you think happened?" Luffy then asked "I don't know, but we should find out." With that said they continued to drive until they can find someone present, because it looks like a ghost town. As they drove, no one was present, they then came to what appears to be a raided church.

They then decided to try there, they parked the car and then headed up to the church doors, they knocked to see if anyone was still around. And after a while of waiting, they were met by two people, one was a middle aged man with uniquely fashioned beard who is mostly bold except that he has some hair in the shape of antennas, he also appears to have closed eyes while wearing a type of priestly uniform.

And for the other person that was a beautiful young woman, whole wore a traditional nuns clothing, but despite the conservative design, I'd does not hide the fact she has a nice curvaceous figure. She has blonde hair which she wears in two braided pig-tails and antenna style hair that appears to be the thing here in Los Skypia.

Luffy was attracted by the sight of the woman, but multitasked by asking the old man "Excuse me sir, who are you and what has happened to this town?" The old man replied "My name is Pagaya and this is my daughter Conis, we own this church for many years, as for what happened, it came out of nowhere, a gang of thieves and anarchists started to attack ransacked the entire town, who might you be if I am to be so bold to ask."

Zoro curiously asked "We are Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy, What was the name of the group?" Pagaya then replied "A bunch of radical nut jobs that calls themselves "God's Army" and they are led by a man named Enel and his four elite enforcers Ohm, Satori, Shura and Gedatsu and many others."

Luffy already has a stern look on his face from hearing all this, more so by what Conis has to say "It is awful, they claim to be doing God's work, while raiding and pillaging those who I have known for years to be innocent of any vice, even here, a place of God was not spared, a place that have been in the trust of our family for generations." She started sobbing while saying it.

Luffy then said while taking on a more serious position "Well, tell us what you know about them and where they are, we can do something about this." Both father and daughter were surprised, the father then said "But you can't, not only are they guys dangerous but they are nuts, not even the local police could do anything to stop them!"

Sanji smiled while still smoking a cigarette "Well we are not police, so we got this." And suddenly their presence and posture sends a sudden optimistic enthusiasm down to their core. And for some reason, the daughter could not help the feeling she was getting from Luffy. Usopp then asked "If you wouldn't mind, do you mind if we be stationed here for a while? We promise to not cause any trouble."

Pagaya the replied "Very well, you can use the apartment building across the street, it has not been used since it was abandoned a long time ago." They then went back to the cars, they told their other enforcers to go unpack their stuff so that they may get started with their work.

As the father and daughter went back into the church, Conis looked back to check out Luffy one more time, she had to admit he was quite the looker. And as the other members of the Straw Hat gang began their work, Luffy then made a call. After a few rings, the other line answered and said "Hello, Flora Brothel, this is Nico Robin speaking." Luffy then Answered "Robin it's me. I need your help with something." Robin replied "Sure Luffy, what do you need?" Rico Robin was both his best source of detective work and manager of his owned brothels.

(Later)

It has been a few days, and the Straw Hat gang have been making progress with information gathering about God's Army. Meanwhile, in a not far off forest, the young gangster was busy with exercises for a while now. He took several marshal arts classes before, so he was not totally helpless when the time came for actual combat.

While hiding in the brush was the young nun, she was just watching him work out, watching his sweat glistening against his muscular form. She did not know why that she ended up just watching him work out each day and what causes her heart to pound so rapidly.

She swore an oath to serve god in all his glory at a very young age, since then she has had no reason to give up a morally good life style. However what makes this new change in behavior all the more unsettling is that each time she saw him work out, she would start to touch herself, each time she does so she would say to herself "God, please forgive me, I have sinned!"

She could feel it, the tingling in between her upper legs, right at her crotch, that thing that throbs was her womanhood. Her hand just reaches for it, her fingers finding the target of irritation and proceeds to ease the tension that was building up, and since then she has tried to understand why.

To her ignorance as she continued to rub herself off, she was discovered, and it was not just anyone, but Luffy himself. Conis snapped back into reality and tried to cover herself up to make herself more presentable for Luffy. Luffy then asked "Hey, you're that girl Conis right?"

Conis then stood up rapidly and tried to calm down so that Luffy would not suspect anything from her as she replied "Y-yes I am!" Luffy then leaning against a tree and asked with a smile "What Are you doing out here? You know it is not safe outside, and shouldn't you be doing prayers of some sort?"

Conis then replied "No, it is not around that time to do it, and I knew that with you guys here, it should be safe to come out to walk for a little bit." Luffy then said "That's good to know, and after our work, you can wall upside freely without any worries."

Conis was surprised to show such concern and insurance in his sentences and all she did was reply with a smile. She then paused for a moment before she tried to say to "I-" but then she was cut off when Usopp came by and said "Hey Luffy, we are all set and ready to start when you are." Conis then repressed what she was about to say and Luffy then turn to Usopp and said "Sure, I will be right there."

Usopp then went back to the others as he turned back to Conis and said "Sorry, got to save the town, when I come back, we will discuss what you wanted to say." With that, all Conis did was nod her head in confirmation, she was then taken back when Luffy raised her hand and kissed it in good bye.

Luffy then went back to his gang and as he left, Conis was having different feelings now, and now she knew, they were feelings love. Luffy then arrived with his gang as they were armed to the teeth with guns and grenade launchers and he said "Well then, let's get these assholes!" And they all said "Yeah!"

(God's Army's Hideout)

It was becoming cloudy outside at Enel's own mansion where his gang God's army is stationed as well to make plans for future raiding on the town. As the gang was getting ready, one of the enforcers Satori asks "So then, which one of the foolish infidels shall we smite this time?" The other enforcer Shura then said "I think we should take care of that church, it has been an affront to our cause since it's inception."

Then the other enforcers showed up with Ohm saying "I was hoping that one of these people would at least put up some sort of a fight before they surrender." And then Gedatsu said "You do not have the right for personal opinion, we do as god tells us to do." And then as they continued to talk, their boss Enel appeared before them and said "So, my friends, are we ready for our next mission?"

His entire gang then jeered in unison, then Enel said "Now, in the name of our lord and god, we shall carry out his will and punish the infidels for their sins." And as the gang were getting geared up, they then heard a small clicking noise on the main front doors, and next moment, boom, the doors just exploded inside and then came a large number of people.

Ohm then shouted "Who the hell are you guys!?" And the Luffy stepped forward and stated "We are the Straw Hat Gang, and your reign is over, it's time for new management!" With that a massive shoot out begins, with Straw Hat having an obvious advantage with the God's Army in the middle of gearing up. With that Enel tried to flee, but Luffy was not having any of that as he starts to chase after him, dodging and fighting his way through the firefight.

With his closest men behind him, but then Satori starts shooting his guys left and right, so in the heat of the moment, Usopp then started shooting at him. Usopp then said "Go! I got this!" Luffy trusted his best marksman to get his hit so he, Zoro and Sanji went on ahead,

While still in the main hall, with most of both gang going their separate ways or killed, Both Usopp and Satori were now both are cornered needing to get past one another to get to their next objective. Usopp had to admit, he was a pretty good shot, not many gunners could get the best of him and have him pinned down.

Both marksmen fires lots of shots to try and draw each other out, lots of corner shots and near hits. Usopp knew that he had to end this fight quickly or else more of their guys would risk their lives. Usopp then saw something, something that he could end this fight without having to risk going out of cover. Satori was wondering what he is waiting for, and as soon as he heard a thumping noise, It was too late, Usopp takes the win with a one in a million ricochet shot having it a metal bar on a window to hit between Satori's eyes.

Elsewhere, Luffy and the others were continuing to chase Enel down the halls, they knew that they were out of ammo but they could not let him get away. They soon arrived at the Kitchen, were to their surprise was the next enforcer Gedatsu who came unarmed as well. He said "So he was right, Enel, he knew that you would start to thin down the herd when we have men to stop you." As Luffy and Zoro prepared to fight, Sanji then interject and said "don't worry, I have this." Luffy then said "Are you sure?" Sanji then said " of course, after all, the kitchen is where I am best that."

Luffy and Zoro then went on ahead, with Both men completely out of ammo, they resorted to the oldest traditions of fighting, martial arts. Sanji in particular was not only skilled with cooking in the culinary arts, but was skilled at being a kickboxer with the use of his long legs to get more hits in.

The fighting was fierce, and while Gedatsu was good, he was being overwhelmed by Sanji, he started to panic and grabs a butcher's cleaver to attack. After getting several cuts and scars from him, Sanji manages to kick the cleaver up and knock Gedatsu down. As he tried to compose himself, in a flash of a second Sanji catches the cleaver and brings it down cleaving into Gedatsu's head. Sanji then stands in victory, he then picks out a cigarette and started to smoke, he then makes a joke about how wrong it was to use a cooking item to kill.

Elsewhere again, Luffy and Zoro have caught up with Enel who was just about to escape through the window. Luffy then said as he approached him "Its over, you will no longer be harming the people of this town ever again!" Enel chuckled as he replied "So you think?" Both Luffy and Zoro dodged as Enel's last two enforcers appeared, Neither of them have any weapons, they just have blades. As Luffy was preparing to fight, Zoro then steps up and said "Hang on Luffy, I got this." He then throws his weapon down and draws out a nearby sword. Luffy then said "Are you sure?" Zoro then replied with a smile "I am sure, go get him."

And in that moment, as the two enforcers tried to attack, Zoro then blocks and then giving Luffy and opening to charge at Enel, the impact sent both of them hurdling into a court yard. And to break the interlock, Zoro then parries several other slash attacks. After a moment's pause, they continued to fight, lots of cut and scars to both sides. As the fight progresses Zoro picks up a second sword and starts to take the advantage.

Ohm then takes one side and Shura goes the other side to a keep him occupied to even it back out. However, they failed to know that Zoro was once trained by a master swordsman, which he ends the fight with him disarming both of the enforcers swords, catching one of them in his mouth and slashing both of them with all three swords. Afterwards Zoro spits out the third sword and walks away, he jokes about how weird it was to have a sword in his mouth, though he liked the swords so he would keep them.

Finally it was time, it was storming outside as both Luffy and Enel were to begin their fight. With having no weapons or out of bullets, they then proceeded with a fist fight. Enel cheated as he managed to reach for one of his secret Hiding stashes and pull out a pair of shock knuckles.

Luffy is bare-handed but he did not seem to mind but was more focused than ever. As time went by, there were Lots of blows trading between the two. Though he was feeling the effects of the electricity, Luffy is surprisingly resilient to the shock knuckles. Enel could not believe that any man could have this much endurance, so he retreats a few times trying to figure out a new plan.

Luffy chases him down again and again, giving him no time to rest nor think of a plan, though he felt like he could not keep going himself much longer. Ends in another courtyard where there were many gold statues and lots of bushes to cover the walls. Enel then manages to get a gun, as he was waiting for Luffy to appear and shoot him, but he suddenly disappeared after following him, he was wondering where he went, but then Luffy was behind one of the the statues, where then managed to kick them off the ground. Enel then looks back and in his last moment he screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" as he was crushed to death.

With that, Luffy came back down, with his friends returning to him one by one, Luffy then said with a smile "I am glad you guys are alright, this was a tough fight." Zoro replied "In deed, these guys were tough. But nothing we could not handle." Usopp then said "Sounds like our guys are routing the remaining thugs of God's Army." Sanji continued to smoke and said "Well, looks like the citizens of Los Skypia can sleep easy now." Luffy smiled and look up to the sky and said "Yes indeed, and there is a particular person that I like to see again."

(Later that night)

At the church, it was raining outside and apart from the noise of the rain and thunder, there was no other sound. And there knelt Conis at the alter, praying with all her might to God that Luffy would comeback safe and sound, she would have been fine if he didn't succeed or not, just as long as he was alive.

Her father was currently in bed, she assured him that everything was gonna be alright and she would stay up to lock everything down. Though she would do that eventually, she just had to get a few prayers in just before things were left unsaid any longer, she just did not want to have doubts.

And as she was still praying, she then heard a noise, that the church doors opened, she turned to see who it was. She was nervous because she was not sure if it was members of God's Army or not, although she had a knife ready Incase things did not go so smoothly.

And as soon as the shadow from the door way came into light from the candles inside, it revealed to her that the person was non other than Luffy. Conis then had a wide smile on her face, she put the knife down and rushed over to the man she was completely infatuated with not since a few hours ago.

She then said "Luffy, are you okay? What happened?" Luffy then said has he put his wet suit down and was breathing rather heavily "I am alright, thanks for asking, and do not worry, because we won, you don't have to worry about that gang bothering you or your town anymore."

Conis was teary eyed in joy and relief, knowing that their long nightmare of being vandalized by that terrible gang is now over. She then said in gratitude "Thank you, thank you for all of your efforts! I wouldn't know what we would have done if you guys have not came along."

Luffy then said with an optimistic attitude "It is no problem, with them out of the way, there should be nothing to stop you guys from rebuilding." Conis then said "Well you can stay here if you want out fo the rain if you want, I can set up a guest bedroom upstairs."

As she turned around to gather her things, to a sudden shock on her body is when she felt a strong yet gentle hand start to grope her rear end though her nun uniform. She turned to see it was Luffy with a sultry look on her face, though she consciously tried to move away, it was her inner id that kept her in place and let his hand still squeeze and massage her butt.

She then said while in between gasps "L-Luffy, please, we shouldn't, we are in the house of God and I am a devoted servant of him!" She then felt his other hand reach around and start to grope one of her breasts tenderly as Conis started to moan at how good his hands are though she did not say it.

And then Luffy rested his head on her shoulder but not before he whispered in her ear something which had made Conis blush profusely and she did not want heard. Luffy whispered "Oh, and when you are outside the house of god, what do you call when jerking off to me?"

Conis had no words to say, she was both speechless and ashamed at the same time as she had been compromised, someone had found her out and it was the very person she was masturbating to. As she was about to cry in shame, her head was turned by one of Luffy's hands and found herself in a kiss with him.

She was blushing madly as he felt his lips being pressed against hers, they were warm and full of passion, she would then sink right into them. After a moment of intense kissing, they then separated their lips to gather their breath and talk.

Luffy then said "Relax, I knew but I actually appreciate it, not many girls would find themselves be attracted to me that they would watch me in secret and relieve the sexual tension." Conis then said "So, you don't think I am gross or a pervert?"

Luffy responded with a sudden squeeze of her rear end which invited a gasp from her again. Luffy then said "So sister Conis, does that answer your question?" In that moment of weakness, that moment of unsure decision making, she then caved in. In that moment she said just this moment of dialogue while raising a hand to his face and caressing it "As of now, I am willing to risk heaven or hell for this moment." Luffy smiled and then they inched close to one another and shared another kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

As they continued to kiss, their lips were memorizing each other's texture and softness, engraving the sensation into the tiniest of brain cells so they would never forget it. During the kiss, their mouths were opened to one another, with that their tongues passed through to one another and that they started to dance with each other.

Their tongues were rubbing and mashing against each other rhythmic twisting and turning as if they were in an exotic play. Their pressure against one another have caused their taste buds to be grinding each other, memorizing the new and pleasant tastes of one another.

Conis could not resist, nor did she want to resist, the temptation was to great to pass up, her vision blurred with lust and teared up in ecstasy. They then rolled back to her skull as the kiss was getting even more intense with Luffy's tongue making its way into her mouth and exploring it.

Luffy's hands then went back down her body and returned to groping and fondling her nice, round bosom while still underneath her clothing. Conis could not believe it, their clothing that she was using to serve god was now the target of the man she is infatuated, to unload his lust upon it.

She could feel it, through the fabric of her clothes, His palm and fingers making her moan and groan with each squeeze and fondling. His fingers are working their way to her nipples, twisting and tweaking them to add more sensitivity to the feelings that she was receiving, and making them hard in the process.

As Luffy was repeating this with both of her breasts, his other hand continued to grope and rub up against her rear and hips with tenderness. He intended to get her all wet and ready for when the time was right, and unfortunately he would not get there with her cute clothing on.

He then reached down and started to pull up her dress until he managed to reach her flowery patterned panties and managed to cover much from her nicely formed booty. Conis was moaning even more with the new steps Luffy was taking to help her get off while fidgeting around in his grasp.

As Luffy continued to grope her, he then reached down after appreciating the bounciness of her buttocks and then went between her legs to start to rub his fingers against her womanhood folds. Conis was gasping as she looked down to see her sacred virgin folds being touched and stimulated by his fingers.

This went on for a while, keeping hold of Luffy as he made sure to escalate the approach to pleasure even quicker. However he was too good at this, compared to the times Conis touched herself, that in the end, she ended up climaxing way sooner than expected.

Her panties became soaked in the love juices that she secreted and even drenched his hands, her body was stiff as a board as she was riding the wave. This lasted for less than a minute as she finally went limp in Luffy's hands, breathing heavily and became relaxed.

Luffy knew that he should have taken it easy on her since she was now getting into the life of lustfulness. So he decided to show her the ropes before getting to the main even, where he then got her down onto her knees and prepared her for her first blowjob.

As Conis was regaining consciousness she saw that she was on her knees and she saw that she was now face to face with Luffy's crotch. Before she could understand what was going on, Luffy then unzipped his pants to reveal his massive yet semi hard member to her.

Conis gasped, she heard women outside the church talk about big meat sticks and penises, though she was curious about what they mean but did not bother herself, now, she knew what exactly what they mean. Luffy then guided her through the process and reassured her that there was nothing to worry about as he brought her hands to his member.

As she touched his member for the first time, she could feel it pulsing, and as she got a better feel, it was like a combination of a heater, a stress ball and a steel pole. Luffy then had her start to stroke his member, which she started to do and to great effect for both of them.

Luffy liked how gentle and soft her hands were rubbing back and forth on his girth with slow but delicate progress. Where as for Conis, she is quick to learn what to do, but she was also happy to be doing this as well as she becomes adapted to this new thing she is doing.

Eventually, Luffy told her that it was time to take his member deep into her mouth, though she was nervous at first, she then toughened up and got ready. She positioned herself in front of his member face first, with her mouth open and tongue sticking out, she engulfed it.

At first she was gagging on it because it was so massive and pulsing that it was throbbing against her throat intensely. Her hands were grasping his legs to help balance her out so that she does not fall over or anything like that while her eyes start to water a lot.

After a moment she managed to adjust to it and breath through the noise, she then started to bobble her head back and forth. Luffy was grunting at how good her mouth is now that it is moving with his member, he then placed a hand on her cloaked head to help balance her.

This went on for a while, her tongue managed to swirl around his member, getting it all lubed up with her saliva and getting a good taste of it, it tastes like fish. Conis never knew that something so sinful that she ready in stories could ever be this good, this was something that she was instantly hooked on.

And though they wanted to go on, Luffy had his damn need to climax, she was that damn good and he had to make her his. He then thrust faster and faster into her mouth, though his caught Conis off guard, she did adjust to the new speed and force in order to please Luffy.

After after a few more hard thrusts, Luffy warned her that he was about to come, which Conis responded by moving her arms back to hold his butt in so he would not escape. And after a last few thrusts, Luffy just blew his load deep into her belly, Conis moaned loudly while having a mouthful and became wide eyed at how much and how hot and how sour his jizz is.

This went on for a full minute, Conis found the taste fishy, however for her, she liked the taste surprisingly as she gulped down his load rope after rope. Her belly soon overflowed if this went on, fortunately for them, Luffy managed to completely stop his ejaculation after coming down from his high.

He then slowly pulled his member out of her mouth which was now covered in saliva and his own semen and to see her own mouth and lips all a mess. Conis was now in a daze, Luffy was breathing heavily and could not wait, he knew that she was ready, there were just a few things left to do.

Conis then returned to her senses yet again as Luffy helped her up and told her to lose her clothing for this. She was a bit embarrassed at first until she saw Luffy did the same thing as he loses his own clothing. With determined will, she overcame her insecurities as she now discards the clothing that symbolized her life as a nun. Also she had left now was her Snow White lingerie with flower shape designs.

She has a nice hour glass figure with great hips, waist and thighs, though her breasts were not that large where were quite bodacious anyway. Luffy smiled and told her to go on top of the alter, for that is where they were going to do it he said and take her virginity. Conis was still determined to do this, she was determined to give her first time to the man she met yet fell in love at first sight.

As she moved there, she then thought to herself "Forgive me father, forgive me god, for I am now a bad girl." She then sat right down at the edge of the alter, Luffy then approached her and placed a kiss upon her lips. They then separated and he laid her body down on the alter, where he then spread her legs to see her sacred womanhood.

He then got his member and started to rub it against her folds after removing her wet panties. Conis was humming in pleasure as her body just squirms for a bit as he teases her, then after a while of waiting she could not take it anymore as she just straight up begs for him to take her.

Luffy smiles even more and grants her wish, as he then started to prob her womanhood and then managed to push himself all the way into her. As Conis was about to scream heavily Luffy managed to cover her mouth with his hand while barely managed a grunt at how tight she is.

Her muscles coil around his member, as it was being squeezed to death, he should be surprised for her love tunnel was prime to perfection. He was thinking to himself that there had never been a woman as tight as her before and sweet, so he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

After a moment of adjustment, Conis gave him permission to start moving as she was ready, Luffy did just that as he started to go slowly, out then in. He was repeating this as he escalated from slow to regular speed, this caused her body to shake on the alter as her breasts started to bounce up and down rapidly.

As he continued, he had her legs rest on his shoulders, her legs were plump and pliable to the touch as he hands were groping them. Conis' arms were holding onto the other edge of the alter, holding on for dear life as she was riding the wave into pure ecstasy, and would let him have her forbidden fruit.

As he continued to fuck her, he then starts to lick her legs, getting them all slimy yet getting a taste of her own flesh, and as expected, she tastes great. He then moved his body down against hers he then started to give missionary sex in the traditional way.

He then started to grope her breasts again while he then started to like her boobs as well, sucking on her nipples which caused her lightly cry out. He alternated between each boob, all this was adding up to the climax that they were drawing close to experiencing.

As Luffy told her that he was getting close to his release, Conis knew what would happen to a woman after love making. But for the sake of her feelings for Luffy, she wrapped her legs around him and told him to keep going, with that Luffy has no reservations to hold back and thrusted like crazy.

And after a few more hard and fast thrusts, Luffy and Conis both climaxed at the same time, Conis did not know how she lasted that long but she did. Her climax has both unleashed a large squirt of her love juices around his member while clenching down her muscles on his member at the same time. While Luffy's member launches large quantities of his essence deep into her womb.

This lasted for a full minute as both lovers were holding each other tightly in each other's embrace, Conis has a face that only a blushing bride could describe. Finally their climaxes ceased and they were coming down from their highs as their bodies relaxed still connected.

After a moment of respite, Luffy the pulled out of her, her womanhood was leaking with his essence, he could tell that there was a lot and it was pretty deep in there. Luffy was curious as he saw that she was regaining consciousness as well that if she was willing to go another round.

And to his pleasant surprise, she was, she the got off the alter and then flipped over with her luscious round ass protruding in front of him as she leaned over on the alter. Luffy had a difficult time to pry his eyes away from her two magnificent peaches and their jiggly nature.

He then approached her with renewed vigor and then grasped both cheeks with both of his hands and has his member slide in between them like a hot dog with buns. Conis then leaned her head down on the alter and just moaned as she left everything else up to Luffy and his magic touch.

Luffy then did not waste anymore of one another's time and then proceeded to the main course once again with his raging intent. He then did what he did before and started to probe his member against her womanhood at first, teasing her, and then finally he pushed his entire member deep into her.

Conis was moaning and gasping loudly as his member invades her sacred place once again, and she is delighted once more by it. However this time, they did not have to wait as much as they did before with how they became adapted to one another so they could proceed shortly.

And shortly afterward, they did just that as Luffy started to thrust out and in slowly and again working his way faster and harder. Conis just took it as she laid there on the alter with Luffy's hands still pressed against her firm round butt cheeks, rubbing and gripping them to help him thrust.

Conis was hiccuping between each sped up thrust, her constitution was being wrecked beyond all comprehension as Luffy was placing a hand on her back to keep her in place. He then moved one of his hands over her booty to start to lightly spank her quite a bit to get her more excited.

Luffy wanted her to call out his name and say that she is sorry for being such a bad, bad little girl for doing all this. Though she was embarrassed at first, but eventually like before, his willpower proved to convince he otherwise. And then she managed to clearly and honestly state in her voice he said, she was a bad girl for doing this, but this made her all the more lustful.

They felt like they could do this forever, however they could not as their built up pleasure was leading to a new round of climaxes. As Luffy was warning her about his next round of climax, Conis did not care at this point as she just wanted him for all he is, and after a few more thrusts, they both climaxed.

Conis once again came first with more of her love juices spraying all over the place as Luffy's essence went deep into her. This lasted fo a full minute as both partners were stiff and sweating like crazy as his member was pulsing his essence deep into her womb. After that, they both finally came down from their high and they bout could breath easily, Luffy pulled his member out of her once more as it was leaking even more of his essence. At this point, they felt like they would call it a night, for Conis finally felt like she had truly experienced heaven.

(Lemon Scene End)

Luffy then got his pants on and was watching Conis still laying there, bent over on the alter shaking yet resting at the same time. Luffy then caught her attention as said "Hey Conis, look, the rain stopped. Maybe that is is the sign from god that he approves of this." She then looks up to see the sky cleared up with a beautiful starry sky, she then said "That is wonderful, it's so beautiful!" As she was tearing up, she then finally let sleep take hold of her.

With that, Luffy then got fully dressed, he then lifted her up gently in a bridal style position and then decided to take her back to her room. As he was walking through the church he was wondering where her room was, he was being quite so that he doesn't wake her dad. And then at last he found it, it was a nice, regular room, he could tell that she has been keeping it nicely clean, he then took her to her be. He let her sleep while still naked and pulled the covers over her and gave her a quick kiss good night and saw she smiled in response as he left.

(One Month Later)

After the defeat of the God's Army, the town of Los Skypia was finally returning to normal, with stores being repaired and the streets blossoming with people. Especially back st the church where it was tidied up and was back in business with receiving people for prayer, people where more happy than ever before since the Straw Hat gang came.

After the sermon ended and the church was being emptied of people, the father and daughter were cleaning up. Pagaya then said "I am so relieved that our precious family air loom has stood against the tests of time, I could not imagine what we would do otherwise." Conis then said "Good thing it didn't and that we finally got a brand new start for our family and this town." Pagaya became even more happy and stated "Indeed, especially with the new arrival on its way!" Conis blushed and smiled thanking both Luffy and god for this gift growing inside her as she rubbed the small bulge in her belly.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl is going to be a mystery.**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
